Your Love Is All I Need
by DalitAninha
Summary: Uma cama, uma conversa e tudo muda...


N/A: Curtinha, porque a idéia foi rápida! Espero que gostem! Beijo!

_

Ambos estavam deitados na cama. O dia tinha sido agitado. Pegaram um difícil caso que tomou tempo e disposição de todo o precinto.

Como era inverno, estavam tapados com alguns cobertores, e a calefação ajudava a aquecer o ambiente. Beckett estava de frente para Castle, que mantinha as pernas entrelaçadas na sua musa, como uma forma de se aquecer. Um de seus braços estava na cintura dela, e outro servia como travesseiro para Kate. Ela, por sua vez, estava com uma mão no peito dele e a outra acariciava os cabelos do escritor. Mantendo-se perto um do outro, suas testas estavam unidas. Ela estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto ele estava com os olhos fechados.

_"Castle, você está dormindo?"_  
_"Não, minha linda. Estou apenas com os olhos fechados. Sentindo suas mãos nos meus cabelos."_  
_"Eu preciso te falar algo."_

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, mas não ousou trocar de posição, pelo contrário, chegou o seu corpo mais perto.

"_O que houve?"_ - falou com uma voz e um olhar que denotavam preocupação.  
_"Não, fique tranqüilo. Só queria te agradecer,"_  
_"Me agradecer?"_ - o olhar dele foi de preocupação para confusão.  
_"Olhe, eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais fácil de lidar na face da Terra, mas sei que também não sou a mais difícil. Nesses dois anos que estamos juntos, você me mostrou uma forma nova de sorrir a cada dia, uma forma diferente de me olhar, de me vestir pra você. Sei também que aquelas três palavras significam muito pra você e por isso demorei a falar. Queria saber se, de alguma forma, não iria te machucar. Mas nós já vivemos tantas coisas juntos que não sei definir. Você sempre está aqui para mim. Eu te amo, Richard Castle. Nunca senti isso por um homem antes. Quando estou com você, me sinto completa, feliz. Quando você está longe, meu dia fica um pouquinho mais sombrio. É por isso que quero te agradecer, Rick. Por estar sempre comigo."_  
_"Kate... quando eu falei "sempre", eu falei sério. Vou estar aqui pra você sempre. Nas boas, nas más. Eu me apaixonei por você, Kate. Você foi a única que o meu coração bateu mais forte, as borboletas no meu estômago sempre estiveram quando você está comigo. Não me imagino sem você do meu lado."_

Castle, muito ternamente, plantou um casto beijo nos lábios de Beckett. Se separaram e voltaram a posição anterior, com suas testas coladas. Beckett respirava mais tranquilamente. Castle estava quase cochilando.

_"Kate?"_ - falou cochichando. -  
_"Sim, Castle?"_  
_"Casa comigo?"_

Beckett abriu os olhos rapidamente, e esperou ele fazer também. Temendo a resposta, ele abriu lentamente os olhos e viu que Beckett mantinha um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos.

_"Eu te amo. Quero ficar pra sempre do seu lado. Quero você como minha mulher no papel, não apenas na cama e na convivência. Quero casar com você, ter filhos com você. Filhos esses com seus olhos, a minha criatividade, a sua beleza. Eu quero ser o seu homem, e quero que você seja a minha mulher. Seu amor é tudo o que eu preciso. Casa comigo, Kate?"_ - ele olhava profundamente nos olhos dela. -  
_"Castle... eu... sim. Eu aceito. Quero que você seja o único na minha vida. Também quero ter filhos com você. Não me importo se tiverem a minha beleza, meus olhos ou a sua teimosia. Eu aceito, Rick. Quero você pra sempre."_

Castle deu um sorriso cansado, e a beijou novamente. Tirou o braço da cintura dela e se virou para a gaveta de seu criado-mudo, do lado de sua cama. Ali pegou uma caixinha azul-marinho. Virou-se para a detetive, e com o olhos curiosos dela, abriu a caixinha, revelando duas alianças de ouro branco. Retirou a dela e antes de colocar em seu dedo, ele disse:

_"Leia o que está gravado dentro dela."_

Beckett, ainda abismada pelo ato do namorado, faz o que ele pede. Quando lê a gravação, libera uma solitária lágrima, logo amparada por Castle.

_"'Always. RC.'. Oh, Castle..."_  
_"Shh..."_ - pegando a aliança da mão dela e escorregando em seu dedo, dando um beijo - _"Pronto. Ficou muito melhor aqui do que na caixinha."_  
_"O que você colocou na sua?"_  
_"Nada. Seria muita pretensão minha colocar algo sobre mim. Mandei gravar apenas as suas iniciais. "_ - disse mostrando a aliança para a agora noiva. -  
_"O quê? Isso é injusto!"_  
_"Kate, está tudo bem."_  
_"Rick, vamos gravar algo nessa aliança amanhã. E já sei o que vai ser."_  
_"O quê?"_  
_"'ILY. From your one-writer girl. KB.'. "_

Castle sorriu para a detetive, que deslizava a aliança na mão dele. Novamente se beijaram. Voltaram as suas posições anteriores.

_"Eu até faria sexo com você agora, mas esse caso me deixou exausta."_  
_"Nem que eu fosse uma máquina eu conseguiria. Durma, meu amor. Amanhã eu estarei aqui com você."_  
_"Boa noite, Castle. Eu te amo."_  
_"Boa noite, Kate. Eu também te amo."_

Adormeceram quase que instantaneamente. Seus corações batiam mais forte. Não haveria lugar aonde eles gostariam de estar, apenas um nos braços do outro.

FIM


End file.
